Research Can Be Dangerous Starring Willow
by Rob K
Summary: Set between S1 and S2, Willow is left alone in the library one night...Adventure ensues!


(Author's Note: This fic is set in between the First and Second Seasons of Buffy, so Willow doesn't have all of that nifty Witchcraft to fall back on.)  
  
Research Can Be Dangerous  
Starring Willow  
By Rob K  
  


Are you sure you're fine here? Buffy asks, she stands with Xander and Giles at the doorway to the Sunnydale High School library.  
  
Yes, I'll be fine. Besides, research needs to be done. I'm the best person for the job. Willow replies, I'm a very researchy' person, you know that.  
  
Maybe someone should stay with you. Help with the research....thingy. Buffy thinks aloud, a sound of worry in her voice.  
  
I'm afraid Willow must research alone. Giles speaks up. All of our services are needed. Hers are as well. Her services are required here at the library.  
  
Xander chimes in, I mean, Giles is the brainy guy who will know what the weird looking word thingies all over the tomb will mean.  
  
Thank you. I Think. Giles replies.  
  
You're welcome. Xander replies, Buffy's the Slayer, obviously needed big time. And I'm needed because I'm..Well, I'm the..Um..Why am I needed again?  
  
We might need extra brawn once we reach the tomb. Giles says.  
  
Right, extra brawn. Xander responds. Wait, extra brawn?  
  
Yes. We're uncertain of what we'll find once we enter the tomb. We might need your aid in squaring off whatever creature we may come across. Giles replies, cleaning his glasses. Xander pauses for a moment.  
  
Maybe I should stay with Willow.. Xander offers.  
  
Guys, I'll be fine. It's not like I've never been alone in the library before. Willow says.  
  
Yeah, but have you ever been alone in the library when the world was in danger of ending? Buffy asks. The others look at her.  
  
Haven't we all, by this point? Xander asks, sarcastically.  
  
Buffy realizes,   
  
Buffy, Willow has assured us she'll be fine and I for one believe her. Giles commands, And time is of the utmost importance in this case.  
  
Yeah, we haven't heard _that_ one before.. Xander mutters.  
  
You're right...Okay...Let's go. Buffy agrees, they exit the library as Willow flips open a book on the dark arts and begins studying. Soon thereafter, the library doors fly open, Buffy enters.  
  
You know where the extra stakes are, right? And the crosses? She asks in a worried tone. Willow sighs, marks her page and closes the book. She rises from her place at the table and approaches Buffy, she turns her around and pushes her towards the door.  
  
I Know where everything is. The stakes, the crosses, the holy water and best of all: the hiding places. Ok? she asks. Buffy reluctantly nods. Now go. Kill stuff. It's what you do best.  
  


~~~  


  
Hours have passed and Willow sits in the same position her fellow Scoobies had left her; Perched in a chair behind one of the library tables, hovering over an open book of demonology. However, one thing is different. The three stacks of old, dusty books sitting next to her, books she has already read. Her notes sit beside her, neatly arranged in an order only she would recognize. Deep in thought, she almost doesn't notice the odd creak that quickly filled the air. Almost. She looks up from her book, to the library doors.   
  
She asks,   
  
She recieves no response. She shrugs it off and sits back in her chair, with a yawn. In yawning she realizes her mouth is dry. She rises from her chair and walks through the library doors and down the hall, to the drinking fountain. Behind her, on the now closed library doors, a mysterious shadow is cast.  
  
Willow returns to the library, her thirst quenched, her hunger for knowledge returning. She reaches the door, turning and looking behind her once before entering. Once inside, she approaches the tables.   
  
Back to the demon-mines.. she says to herself with a chuckle. She sits and attempts to open the book she had left, but it leaves a small papercut on her finger. She inhales sharply through her teeth, as it begins to bleed.   
  
A Masculine, deformed hand takes Willow's in it's own. Let me help you with that. a deep, snarling voice is heard to say. Willow screams and jumps back to find a Vampire before her. What's the matter, girlie? No Slayer to help you? he says in a dark tone. He lunges at Willow, who quickly ducks and runs to Giles' office. Once there, she grabs one of the left-over stakes adorning the wall and hides in the corner beside the door.  
  
She hears the footsteps approaching the door. It opens slowly, hiding Willow behind it. Here, kitty, kitty, kitty.. the Vamp whispers. Willow shakes with fear. The vampire enters the room, never turning to face Willow. He approaches the desk and bends to look under it. Willow sees her window of oppertunity and takes it, leaping from behind the door and driving the stake through the vampire's back. He screams and turns to dust, the stake hitting the ground and rolling under the desk. Willow sighs in relief and turns to exit Giles office.  
  
Suddenly, she walks into the large build of a man. She looks up to his face to find that of another vampire.  
  
You killed my friend. the vampire says with a growl.  
  
I..I-I'm sorry..? she offers with a nervous chuckle. The vampire growls deeply and reaches for her. Willow backs into the room, grabing another of the stakes and backing against the wall across from the door. This new vampire enters the office, glancing at the pile of dust that was once his friend. This only succedes in making him angrier, as the room is now filled with his beastial growl.   
  
When he stops to glance down at his friend's remains, Willow gulps and runs towards him, then slides between his legs. The vampire looks down, confused by what just happened. Willow runs and hides under the table across from Giles' office. The vampire turns and follows, flipping the first table upward as Willow rolls under the other. She gets to her feet and leaps to the other side of the now upright table. The vampire throws it to his side. Willow seizes her chance and drives the stake into the vampire's chest. He gasps, falls and turns to dust.   
  
Willow inhales deeply and watches the library doors. She picks up the stake, keeping it with her, as she begins to clean up the mess made by her unexpected guests.  
  


~~~  
  


An hour or so passes and Willow has succeded in righting all the wrongs in the library. The table is now set to it's former position, Willow's books and notes once again arranged in an order only she would recognize. Her trusty stake, all the while, sitting right next to her, ready for the grasp. Suddenly, she feels a hand on her shoulder. She lets out a yelp and quickly turns to find Buffy. Behind her, Xander and Giles are carrying in an artifact, a large stone tablet, they've found on they're adventure.  
  
Oh! Buffy! You're back! Willow exclaims. How'd it go?  
  
It went well. The tomb turned out to be the meeting place and ritual grounds for a vampire cult. Buffy explains.  
  
Yeah, usually it's don't drink the kool-aid!' But what do ya say in this situation, don't drink the blood!'? Xander jokes.  
  
So they're all..? Willow begins.  
  
Staked. Totally. All the vampires are _way_ dust. Buffy answers.  
  
Yeah, not just a _little_ dust.. Xander chimes in.  
  
So, how'd things go here? Buffy asks, ignoring Xander's remark.  
  
Yeah, did we miss any excitement? Xander adds.  
  
Oh, you know...Dusty books..Translating ancient texts...Same old, Same old... Willow replies with a grin. Got a drink of water, though! That was fun.  
  
Behold the joys of water. Xander jokes.  
  
Why is there a stake missing..? And what is this dust on my floor..? Giles asks aloud from his office. Buffy and Xander turn to Willow, looks of confusion. Willow chuckles nervously.  
  
  


**THE END**


End file.
